covertactionfandomcom-20200214-history
Floor Safe
A Floor Safe is one of the possible pieces of furniture that can be randomly created inside any Hideout. Floor Safes are generally rare, and only a few can normally be found in each hideout, or none at all. Each Floor Safe contains one piece of information, a Floor Plan of the Hideout it's in, a piece of Gear, or nothing. Information is usually the top-most valuable content of a safe, and there are several kinds that can be retrieved from each safe. To collect a Floor Safe's contents, Max needs to break into a hideout, locate such a safe, crack it open, and photograph the contents. This requires a Safe Cracking Kit (to open the safe) and a Camera (to photograph it). As with all other Containers, leaving a Floor Safe open may alert guards who spot that safe. The content of a Floor Safe are randomly-selected just before Max photographs them. The same safe can be photographed repeatedly - once each time you break into the same hideout. It may or may not have different contents each time. Finding Floor Safes Floor Safes can potentially be found in any hideout, regardless of where it is or who owns it. It is possible that more than one Floor Safe will appear in a hideout. The average seems to be around 2-3 floor safes per hideout. Floor Safes will always be found adjacent to the north wall of a room. Due to the random-based nature of building layouts, some hideouts will have no Floor Safes at all. Cracking and Photography Floor Safes are flagged as Locked Containers. They can only be opened if Max is carrying a Safe Cracking Kit . Otherwise, the safe cannot be opened at all. An opened safe can be photographed using a Camera . If Max is not carrying a Camera, the Floor Safe cannot be photographed, and hence its contents cannot be collected - even if it contains Grenades. Floor Safes should be closed after examination. If left open, any enemy guard who spots the open Safe will raise the alarm immediately. Enemy agents will occasionally open Floor Safes while inspecting rooms. A few seconds after opening the safe, the guard will automatically close it and move on. If a guard is killed or otherwise prevented from closing the safe, it will remain opened and may be photographed with a Camera. You do not need a Safe Cracking Kit in this case, and can even close the safe without one. However, after closing the safe it cannot be re-opened without a kit. Contents The Floor Safe may contain one of several possible general kinds of things: *Grenades *Kevlar Vest *Gas Mask *Floor Plan *Sensitive Information *Nothing The actual contents of a Floor Safe is not static - it is determined randomly when the player presses a key to photograph that specific Safe. If a Floor Safe's contents are retrieved, and Max leaves the hideout, a second Break-In may yield completely different contents from the same safe. Again - this is all based on randomality. 'Grenades' A Floor Safe may yield two Grenades. Both grenades will be of the same type - either Fragmentation, Gas, or Stun grenades. If Max is already carrying the maximum number of grenades from the selected type, the safe will have given him nothing useful - despite indicating that two grenades were acquired. If Max is carrying (Maximum-1) Grenades of that type, he will gain exactly 1 grenade from the Floor Safe. Kevlar Vest A Floor Safe may yield a Kevlar Vest. If Max is already carrying a Kevlar Vest, this cannot occur (and would serve no purpose if it possibly could). 'Gas Mask' A Floor Safe may yield a Gas Mask. If Max is already carrying a Gas Mask, this cannot occur (and would serve no purpose if it possibly could). 'Floor Plan' If a Floor Plan is found in a Floor Safe, it will immediately reveal the entire layout of the hideout where it was found. This is exactly the same as exploring the layout of every room in that particular hideout in person. This can help the player navigate through a building, knowing where the doors are, and having a good idea which rooms are worth visiting. Note that the Combat Mini-Map does not show every detail about the furniture in each room, so some is still left for guesswork. In addition it will reveal the location of an Agent (if any) residing in this building, shown as a big white square. If the agent is also in possession of an Item, it will be shown as a big cyan square just below the big white square. Of course, the same effect is also achievable by simply exploring the room where the agent is located, in person. Also, acquiring a Floor Plan blueprints does not reveal the location of the guards. For that you would still need a Motion Detector as normal. If the building was already fully-explored when the Floor Plan was found, the Floor Plan gives no additional benefit. 'Sensitive Information' Floor Safes are highly-prized because of their tendency to provide extremely useful information when photographed. Some of that information cannot be acquired in any other method. Again, the kind of information you receive is randomly-determined the moment you photograph the safe. However, some pieces of information will not be contained in a safe if specific conditions are not met. 'Item Location' :A Floor Safe may reveal the current location of any of the items involved in the current plot. This includes only the city where the item is, not the name of the agent holding it nor the organization he is affiliated with. :Item Location data can only appear for items that currently exist. In other words, if the Minor Crime, Major Crime or other event that triggers the creation of this item has not yet occured, Item Location data for that item will not be generated by any Floor Safe. This includes items that did exist but were confiscated by Max: Item Location data about them will not appear unless the enemy agents can somehow reacquire them. :If no items currently "exist" in the game, Item Location data will not appear from any Floor Safe. 'CIA Double Agent Location' ::Main article: Double Agent (CIA) :Floor Safes may yield information about the location of a CIA Double Agent. The player may go to that city and expose the Double Agent by visiting the Intelligence Branch of the local CIA office. :Once a CIA Double Agent has been exposed, their location will not appear in Floor Safes anymore for the remainder of the mission. :Similarly, if no CIA Double Agents exist on the map, Floor Safes will not yield this kind of information at all. 'Master Plan' ::Main article: Master Plan :A Master Plan is a unique document that may be acquired only once during each plot. This document shows the faces of every Participant in the current Criminal Plot as well as their Roles in the plot (except the Mastermind, who does not appear). :This can be useful to determine quickly which plot is being attempted. Also, the faces may help you match partial information you may already have, such as Clues and partial Suspect Files. :Master Plans can only appear in Floor Safes which are located in the hideout of any of the participants. A Master Plan will never appear in a hideout containing no enemy agent or a Red Herring Agent. :Once a Master Plan has been acquired, it will not appear again until the next mission. The plan is stored in Max's Data Files, and can be reviewed there at any time throughout the mission. 'Personnel File' ::Main article: ''[[Personnel File|''Personnel File ]] :A Personnel File is a list of all agents involved in the current Criminal Plot who belong to one specific organization. It contains their names and locations. :Max can collect one Personnel File for each Organization in the current Theatre of Operations, including Allied Organizations. Once a Personnel File is acquired for an organization, the same report will never appear in any Floor Safe for the rest of the mission. You can, potentially, collect all 15 reports. :Personnel Files for a specific organization can only be obtained in hideouts belonging to that organization - whether or not they actually contain any plot participant. :If none of the organization's agents are involved in the plot, the list will show empty. This is still useful, as it indicates to the player that there's little reason to investigate that organization anymore. :There is one important exception to this. Masterminds do not appear on the Personnel File of the organization they belong to. Therefore, when looking for the Mastermind of the current Mission Set, one can safely ignore Personnel Files as a means to discover his affiliation! 'Incriminating Evidence' ::Main article: Incriminating Evidence :This is considered by most players as the most valuable piece of information one can find in a Floor Safe. :If Incriminating Evidence is found in a floor safe, it will allow the player to Turn the agent residing in this hideout into a Double Agent. This will only occur if, after the Incriminating Evidence was found, Max Arrests that agent before leaving the building. :Incriminating Evidence will only ever appear in a Floor Safe if the following conditions are met: :#The hideout belongs to any Participant in the current plot, except the Mastermind. :#The agent residing here is not currently Arrested or Gone into Hiding. :#The Role of the agent residing here has already been discovered, and recorded on his Suspect File. :If these conditions are NOT met, Incriminating Evidence will not appear, no matter how many Safes you photograph, or how many times you break into this hideout. :Once Incriminating Evidence is acquired, Max should head over and arrest the agent in this hideout. During interrogation, this agent will be turned, with all the appropriate effects applied to him. 'Nothing' It is possible for a Floor Safe to produce no information whatsoever. If this is the case, the Safe is considered "Already Photographed", and cannot be photographed again until you leave the building and break-in again. It may yield Nothing repeatedly, on a random basis. Category:Furniture Category:Containers Category:Break-In Category:Locked Containers